The invention relates in general to make-break electrical connections and in particular to make-break electrical connections that may be suitable for recoiling systems.
The problem of electrical system integration on recoiling systems has existed at least since laser ignition for cannons was shown to be a viable alternative to percussion primer caps. Previous means of electrical power and/or electrical signal transfer have not been satisfactory. In past experiments for the integration of laser ignition systems, a continuous cable design was utilized to transfer electrical power and/or electrical signals across recoiling and non-recoiling portions of cannons. Standard electro-mechanical make-break connections, such as pin and socket designs, have also been used in the past on weapons systems.
The known electro-mechanical make-break connections were not able to meet all necessary design conditions for fire on non-contained cannons. Some self-aligning designs were unacceptable for use on cannons because the self-aligning pin and socket proved to be flawed under heavy firing conditions. For example, during the recoil alignment, pin vibrations were transferred to the non-recoiling components via the sockets and subsequently damaged the make-break connection. Such damage demonstrated the need for a new way to successfully align the mating halves.
Additionally, the prior art make-break connections were not viable for exterior use because they were not able to be isolated from fluid penetration. Furthermore, make-break connections such as the pin and socket contact design were prone to particle/fluid collection in exterior settings.
The continuous cable temporary concept used in preliminary testing of breech-mounted laser ignition systems also proved to be unsatisfactory. The cable could not perform over the threshold life-cycle requirements set for the make-break connection and was prone to entanglements on the weapon during fire.
A need exists for a fluid-isolating electrical power/signal make-break connection for recoil systems.